


Stages of loving someone that no talks about.

by laudi2000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudi2000/pseuds/laudi2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving someone comes with some stages Suga wasn't prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages of loving someone that no talks about.

The five stages of grief:

Denial: There's no way this could have happened, it happened way too fast. No this isn't happening to him. He ignored the buzzing of his ears when he got the phone call. Daich was at work he'll be back home by dinner, they'll watch dumb shows together and live together, and grow old together. No he's alive, and well and suga will wait for him to return home.

Anger: this shouldn't have happened to Daichi. Suga is drinking beer and letting the bitter taste of alcohol affect him. For what seemed like forever Suga returned home, and all he sees are the memories of Daichi taunting him. Everything reminded him of Daichi. The photos hanging on the wall, the decorations, His favorite mug on the table. He feels his blood boil and anger bursting through him like a hot air balloon. He throws anything he could find to the wall that suffocated him with memories of him. He didn’t stop until all the energy from his body left him. He fell on his knees, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. Hours later he layed in bed wrapped in a blanket "why h-him oh god, why him," He sobbed into his pillows, "It shouldn't have been him.... Why did he have to be taken from me!" 

Bargaining:  
'Maybe I can exchange my life for his' he'd repeat those words to himself. He repeated those words as he got out of bed and put on a black suit. He repeated those words as he drove to the church. He repeated those words when he saw the coffin that didn’t belong there. He repeated those words when he walked up, and saw Daichi laying peacefully, eyes closed, and never opening again. He repeated them as they lowered Daichi's casket to the ground. He repeated them when the casket was no longer in view. He repeated them when he got home and layed in bed.

Depression:  
2 weeks since the funeral. Two weeks without having the energy to get up. Two weeks of sleeping alone in a bed that belonged to two people. A week passed without eating.Three days since Daichi's scent started disappearing. He didn't shower for who knows how long. He couldn't get out of bed. He held on to the pillow like it was what was saving him. He closed his eyes, and tried to forget about the world.

3 days until his wedding should have come.

Acceptance:  
3 months since Daichi has died and it felt like it was only yesterday. He got out of bed and made his way to the closet. He took out daichi's belongings and put them in a box that he refused to touch until now. He had a box for donating, and a box for keeping. He had a box for the team to have in memory of Daichi. After having cleared some of Daichi’s old belongings, he looked around the house, it didn’t look cleaner. It looked empty. It should be messy, and clustered. It should be filled with laughter, food fights, and clothes scattered on the floor. 

He accepted this now, but accepting doesn't mean moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! my first fic ! hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry that I was angst. Constructive criticism is always accepted!!  
> kookyangel.tumblr.com


End file.
